Kalos
Kalos character sheet Breed: Drake / Exotic Human Reincarnation: Alistair Malcolm Peabody Forms: Chameleon Dragon - about the size of a cat, winged, and with scales and wings that can change color to blend in or express mood. This is his preferred and primary form. BIG ASS DRAGON- Surprise! Little dragon is big and wants to bite you. He only pulls out this form when feeling threatened, or wanting to prove a point that can't be proved by being little and cute. Human - Totally human you guys, really. His human form is always of a slender, short adult male. His eye, skin and hair color can change with his chameleon power which he uses to blend in with the local populous of whatever area he is exploring. Personality: Kalos is friendly to all creatures- unless they give him a reason not to be. He is curious, and likes to explore the world of both natural things and creature made things. He prefers to remain in his little cat-sized form, as to not frighten away the creatures he seeks to befriend. When he is exploring a human settlement, he will often take a human form. He uses his chameleon like powers of camouflage to alter his eye color, skin tone, and hair color to blend in with the local populous. He likes to read and study scrolls, tablets, books about historical events, interesting people and creatures, and exciting events that took place. He is constantly fascinated by the inventiveness and diversity of sentient creatures. When threatened however, or confronted with a situation where someone is being harmed - he can be quite fierce. Sometimes he forgets he is in his small form, so the result is a tiny cat sized creature acting as if he is HUGE and going to STOP YOU FROM DOING BAD THING RIGHT NOW. Stats Fire 3 (2) Water 5 (4) Earth 6 (5) Water 5 (4) Air 5 (4) Moves for physical action - 3 Moves for physical reaction - 5 Karmic Range - 30 Initiative dice - 8 Health - 11 Bonus physical skills - 8 Bonus mental skills - 11 Background: Explorer Legacy: Green Lord At will communicate telepathically with animals as if they are brood mates Foster Growth (costs karma) Summon Beasts (costs karma) Hoard: 2 His hoard is in an underground cavern, that can be accessed by a hollow tree that goes down into a little tunnel of earth, and then a fissure in rock when he is in bitty! form; or by moving a large boulder that blocks the entrance of the cavern proper while in big form. He has a love for things that are miniature - he has a little doll's house, with wee people and furnishings that are exquisitely made. His hoard also contains some regular sized treasures he found interesting. He also likes gadgets with complex workings. Skills: Athletics 4 Research 4 Senses 4 Stamina 4 Interaction 2 Knowledge- Geography 2 Knowledge - Mythology 2 Casting - 2 Ka - 2 Knowledge: Occult 2 Language: Daean 2 Language: Jotun 1 Language: Draconic 5 Language: Atlantean 3 Will - 2 Quickness - 3 Stealth 3 Melee 2 Tech - Mechanics 2 Travel 3 Trickery 3 Powers: Alternate form 2 Clarity Instinct Rapport Traits: Armor 4 Flight 5 Sense - Sight Skull - Gripping Tail - articulate Camouflage Edges: Casting and 4 other things Fighting Styles: Eastern Small Style (3) Archangel (3) Underhanded (2) Spell: Assumption Mimic the first order